Pour l'amour d'un criminel Version 2
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir protéger ses amis. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter au secours de Jellal. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...


**A/N : Hello ! Je reviens avec un tout nouveau one-shot sur Fairy Tail. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un Jerza. Comme vous pouvez le constater en regardant le titre, ce one-shot comporte deux versions. En les lisant toutes les deux, vous comprendrez aisément pour quelle raison, j'ai choisi de le faire en deux versions.**

**Summery : Que se passerait-il si Erza se précipitait seule au secours de Jellal ?**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Pour l'amour d'un criminel

Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir se sacrifier pour ses amis. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours eu une âme charitable avant même d'être enfermée à la tour du Paradis. Elle avait sacrifié des années de liberté pour sauver Kagura Mikazuchi. Plus tard, elle avait supporté le cachot et la torture pour protéger Shaw. Elle avait mené la révolte pour les libérer. Ensuite, elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'était développé en même temps que son pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu y retourner et les sauver. Elle avait voulu sauver Jellal des ténèbres mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait voulu fusionner avec l'Etherion pour les sauver mais avait encore échoué. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait bien pu la sauver d'une mort certaine.

Par la suite, il y avait eu le désastre de l'île de Tenrô. Fairy Tail avait vraiment été dans une mauvaise passe ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle affrontait Azuma, il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir encore se battre. _Il ne faut pas mourir pour ses amis mais vivre pour eux_ avait un jour dit Natsu. Durant ce combat-là pourtant, elle avait mis sa vie en jeu. Une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été poussée par l'esprit de ses amis et avait vaincu l'ennemi sans se soucier de savoir si elle y survivrait. Elle avait survécu. De justesse. S'était ensuivi le combat avec Hades puis avec Acnologia. Elle n'avait plus de magie et tenait à peine debout mais elle avait persévéré. Tant qu'elle était accompagnée de ses amis, elle pouvait tout surmonter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Grands Jeux Intermagiques, _Pandemonium_ et _daimatô enbu_, avaient été les dernières preuves de son désir de protéger ses amis au péril de sa propre vie. L'épreuve_ Pandemonium_ avait été une question de fierté. Elle avait voulu rendre justice à sa guilde et à ses amis. Elle avait tout donné, aussi inconscient cela pouvait-il paraître, mais elle avait réussi. Le _daimatô enbu_ avait été la dernière épreuve. Au début, ça avait été facile. Elle n'avait fait que suivre les directives de Mavis. Puis, elle était tombée sur Kagura et Minerva. Le combat avait été féroce et elle y avait laissé des plumes. Malgré les soins de Polyussica, sa jambe avait gardé des séquelles dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Le combat contre les dragons ne l'avait pas aidée à se remettre.

Vivre pour ses amis avait donc été un défi constant. Elle n'avait jamais rompu cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à Natsu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas hésité quand Meredy l'avait appelée à l'aide. Depuis le retour de la guilde noire Tartaros, le monde avait été plongé dans le chaos. La guilde indépendante Crime Sorciere, avec pour seuls membres Jellal et Meredy, s'était mise à leur poursuite pour aider Fairy Tail. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ça avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. Jellal était tombé dans un piège. Il avait été vaincu et Meredy en était sortie vivante de justesse. Erza avait accouru pour les aider. Tartaros ou pas, c'étaient ses amis. Elle devait les aider. Elle était Erza Scarlet. Elle était forte. Seulement, cette fois, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Elle s'était faite laminer en à peine quelques minutes par l'envoyé de la guilde noire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dessus. Elle avait seulement réussi à obtenir la libération de Jellal avant de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pas pu se relever et son adversaire n'avait pas hésité à s'acharner sur elle. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Erza avait choisi de se faire passer pour morte afin de duper son adversaire et avoir une chance. La douleur était insoutenable mais elle avait su résister à son agonie et feinter son ennemi. Le stratagème avait fonctionné. L'ennemi s'était retiré en savourant sa victoire, laissant là le corps meurtri de la mage et celui d'un des plus grands criminels de Fiore. Qui aurait pu penser que Minerva avait rejoint la célèbre guilde noire ?

Erza ne sut pas exactement à quel moment elle perdit connaissance mais elle accueillit les ténèbres avec soulagement. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir depuis ses jeunes années. Penser qu'aujourd'hui elles étaient devenues un refuge était un peu ironique. Elle ne put réprimer une larme d'impuissance en s'enfonçant dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit une voix mais elle était déjà trop loin pour répondre. Même si elle avait voulu lutter, elle en aurait été incapable. Il fallait parfois savoir lâcher prise. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude. Peut-être un de ses amis était-il venu à leur rescousse. Ça aurait bien été le genre de Natsu. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

L'adrénaline avait tellement agité son cœur qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui au moment où elle sombra. Ses derniers souvenirs furent une voix et une mèche bleue. Elle ne parvint pas à identifier la personne mais elle était là pour l'aider et ça la rassura. Son cœur ralentissait. Son armure était en miettes. Son sang était chaud. L'air était froid. Pourtant, c'était l'été. Une feuille tomba de l'arbre sous lequel elle était tombée au combat. Une grande guerrière venait de s'éteindre sous les yeux d'un de ses plus chers amis. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire. Elle avait pris sa décision ce jour-là et personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait au moins pu passer un bon moment avec ses camarades la veille à la guilde. Elle partait en paix.

L'autre, en revanche, n'était pas prêt à la voir partir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir, pas pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Meredy n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Il s'en serait sorti seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à des disciples de Zeref. Monstres ou pas, il aurait pu les berner. Pourquoi Meredy était-elle intervenue ? C'était de sa faute ! Il enrageait contre sa coéquipière mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Pourquoi Erza avait-elle commis l'erreur de venir seule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi de partir avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée partir vers une mort certaine ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le concevoir. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le sauver ?

Encore une fois, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang d'un de ses amis. Après Simon, c'était Erza. En un sens, cette mort-là lui était encore plus difficile à digérer. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de lien qui les avait unis par-delà les distances et les épreuves. La vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimée sans jamais l'avouer. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il serrait le corps désarticulé de la guerrière dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le visage, glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et arrosait sa peau de perles salées au goût amer de la culpabilité. Comment était-il possible de commettre autant d'erreurs en une seule vie ? Combien de temps s'en voudrait-il pour cette mort injuste ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Erza ?! Ça aurait dû être moi !

En vérité, la mort lui allait bien. Elle était enfin libre. C'était ça la véritable liberté. Eux, les esclaves de la Tour du Paradis, l'avaient toujours cherchée sans jamais la trouver. Ils avaient été bien trop jeunes pour penser à cette éventualité. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourtant, elle lui avait elle-même dit qu'il se devait de vivre ne serait-ce que pour expier ses péchés. Il serrait toujours le corps contre lui, incapable de le lâcher. Que lui aurait-elle dit si elle avait pu ? _Vis pour moi, Jellal. Vis pour moi et protège mes amis comme je l'aurais fait_. L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Oui, c'est bien le genre de paroles qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle. Malgré la douleur, il vivrait et il protégerait Fairy Tail. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, il donnerait la sienne pour ses amis. Il ne cesserait jamais de la pleurer, il travaillerait toujours à la rendre fière.

_ Jellal ! Enfin, je te retrouve !

La nouvelle venue s'immobilisa et regarda son ami serrer le corps inerte de la mage de Fairy Tail. Elle sentait sa détresse au même titre que sa détermination. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle vit son visage inondé de larmes et creusé par la détresse. Elle regarda son poignet où brillait un petit tatouage en forme de bracelet. Ce dernier brillait d'une lueur rose pâle.

_ Pourquoi, Meredy ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelée ?!

_ Elle… Elle me l'avait demandé après les Grands Jeux Intermagiques.

_ Elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

Son ton était terne, las. Il était blessé et épuisé. Dans ses bras reposait le corps de l'unique femme qu'il ait pu aimer. Jamais personne ne pourrait la remplacer. Il la serra un peu plus fort, sans doute dans l'espoir de la rapprocher de lui.

_ On vaincra Tartaros. Ou Fairy Tail le fera. Après tout, ils tiennent tête à tout le monde.

_ Ils ne le pourront pas. Pas sans Erza. Sa mort va les abattre tous autant qu'ils sont.

_ Elle n'est pas morte, Jellal.

_ Je dois la ramener auprès de sa famille.

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était hors du temps, hors de sa propre raison. Voir Erza dans un tel état l'avait anéanti. Il devait savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Elle était en piteux état mais elle était toujours vivante. S'ils pouvaient lui apporter des soins rapidement, elle s'en sortirait. Merely ne savait cependant pas comment attirer l'attention de Jellal. Elle tomba à genoux. Le tatouage brillait toujours à son poignet et à celui d'Erza. L'idée lui traversa la tête. Elle créa un lien sensoriel sur son coéquipier. Il se tourna vers elle en proie à la surprise et à la souffrance physique, une souffrance qui n'était pas sienne.

_ Elle est toujours en vie. Ce que tu sens, c'est sa douleur. Elle s'accroche.

_ Erza, _murmura Jellal, admiratif, en lui caressant le visage. _

_ On doit l'emmener voir un médecin.

_ Je l'emmène chez Polyussica. Préviens Makarov.

_ Jellal.

_ Je sais. Toi aussi.

Meredy ne coupa pas le lien afin que tous deux puissent garder un œil sur Erza et pour pouvoir se localiser l'un l'autre. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent. Retourner en direction de Fairy Tail était dangereux pour eux mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient impliqué Erza. Ils devaient à tout prix la sauver. Le trajet se fit dans l'angoisse. Jellal accueillit avec soulagement l'entrée dans la forêt bordant les alentours de Magnoria. Le domicile de Polyussica se cachait non loin. Il se laissa guider par son instinct et tomba sur le lieu qu'il cherchait. Sans hésiter, il frappa. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Polyussica s'apprêta à l'envoyer balader quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Jellal puis sur Erza.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Sauvez-la ! S'il vous plaît !

Polyussica sembla hésiter mais elle avait, en quelque sorte, accepté le rôle de médecin qu'on lui avait attribué. Elle obligea Jellal à entrer et à installer Erza dans la chambre. Ensuite, elle le congédia et se pencha sur la jeune femme. Son état était critique à n'en point douter. Il fallait agir dès maintenant. Alors, elle s'activa et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Titania. Le jour n'était pas venu où elle échouerait. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures mais elle parvint à un résultat satisfaisant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle put rejoindre Jellal qui faisait le guet à l'extérieur.

_ Son état est stable.

_ Elle va s'en sortir ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Son état est vraiment critique. J'ignore dans quelle mission vous vous êtes encore fourrés mais votre assaillant veut votre mort.

_ Qui ne la veut pas ?

_ Est-ce que Makarov est au courant ?

_ A l'heure actuellement, il ne devrait plus tarder à envoyer quelqu'un ou à venir en personne.

_ Les renforts sont déjà là.

Jellal releva la tête au son d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. La personne qui leur faisait face dégageait une lourde aura de puissance. A côté, la puissance de Zeref paraissait ridicule. C'en était effrayant. Pourtant, la nouvelle venue ne leur semblait pas hostile. Jellal se méfiait tout de même. Après tout, il ne savait pas d'où elle sortait.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Je suis les renforts.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Jellal. Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

_ C'est une de mes alliées, _intervint Polyussica_. Elle n'est pas de ce monde-là.

_ D'où sors-tu ?

_ Tu viens pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda la conseillère en médecine de Fairy Tail._

En réponse à cette question, la nouvelle dégaina son katana – ce qui mit Jellal sur ses gardes – et le montra aux deux mages. L'arme arborait un halo rouge vif anormal.

_ J'ai ensorcelé cette arme lors de mon passage ici il y a quelques temps. J'ai jeté le même sur le poignard que je lui ai confié. Quand j'ai vu la couleur, j'ai préféré me déplacer.

_ Tu as bien fait.

_ Expliquez-moi la situation.

_ Il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même.

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Jellal continuait de la défier du regard. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce n'était pas un tort au vu de la situation actuelle et des problèmes qu'ils avaient eus par le passé. Elle rengaina son arme et l'affronta du regard.

_ Je comprends ta méfiance, Jellal, mais c'est Erza en personne qui m'a appelée. Fais-lui confiance sur ce point.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Toute aide est bonne à prendre.

Il l'autorisa à passer. Elle avança d'un pas prudent et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Jellal. Elle avait une chose à lui dire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_ Quand elle sera tirée d'affaire, ne lui mens pas. Tente ta chance.

Puis, elle entra à la suite de Polyussica. Elle fut directement menée au chevet d'Erza dont l'état paraissait grave malgré les soins qu'elle avait eus. Elle pouvait sentir la douleur sans même avoir touché la blessée. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et demanda le diagnostic à Polyussica.

_ Ça se présente mal. Quand Jellal me l'a amenée, elle était presque partie. J'ai pu la stabiliser mais rien ne dit qu'elle tiendra très longtemps.

_ Quelles seraient les séquelles si elle s'en sortait ?

_ Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est l'état de sa jambe. Elle n'a jamais vraiment récupéré de cette blessure.

_ Je peux arranger ça. Ce sera rapide.

Sans explications, elle se mordit le pouce et fit tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans la gorge de la guerrière. Ensuite, elle lui serra le bras et se concentra. Ce rituel attisa la curiosité du seul témoin de la scène.

_ Comment fais-tu ça ?

_ Dans ma communauté, je suis considérée comme quelqu'un de spécial. Mon sang a de fortes propriétés guérisseuses mais j'ai aussi un autre pouvoir : je peux absorber la douleur.

_ Tu vas…

_ Elle devrait vite se remettre.

_ Ce don ne t'est pas préjudiciable ?

_ Il peut l'être. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'attarderais pas.

Le processus de guérison suivait son cours. Cela mit quelques minutes. L'effort était visible sur le visage de l'alliée. Elle risquait d'y laisser quelques plumes mais il était important de sauver Erza. C'était mission réussie car elle ouvrit bientôt les yeux et fixa son sauveur.

_ J'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais, _murmura-t-elle, encore faible._

_ Je n'ignore jamais un appel d'urgence mais je ne peux pas m'éterniser.

_ Merci.

_ C'est normal.

Elle se leva, prête à repartir, mais elle fut interrompue par Erza elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder mais écouta quand même ce que la mage avait à dire.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligée. Je sais ce que ça te coûte.

_ Je supporte de mieux en mieux les voyages. Je les fais de plus en plus souvent dans le cadre de ma nouvelle mission. Je viens souvent par ici.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Prends soin de toi, Erza. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance une nouvelle fois.

Puis, elle disparut sans donner d'explications. Erza voulut se redresser mais en fut vite empêchée par Polyussica dont elle remarquait seulement la présence.

_ Tu peux remercier tes amis. Sans eux, tu n'aurais peut-être pas survécu.

Ce fut à son tour de disparaître sans explications. Erza ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle se sentait mieux et ses blessures se refermaient toutes une à une. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, pas même dans sa jambe qui, pourtant, n'avait cessé de la faire souffrir depuis qu'elle avait été broyée durant son combat contre Minerva. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'était le noir total. Elle était partie en mission. C'était son dernier souvenir. Elle avait dû tomber sur un ennemi de taille si elle était arrivée ici dans un état critique. Qui avait bien pu intervenir ?

_ Je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas mieux.

Erza releva la tête en entendant la voix masculine qui s'adressait à elle. Jellal venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se tenait en retrait mais la couvait du regard, un regard inquiet. Il avait eu peur et cela se comprenait. Erza avait compté à ses yeux, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue. S'il l'avait perdue, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Il s'approcha lentement, les mots de l'inconnu résonnant dans sa tête : _« Quand elle sera tirée d'affaire, ne lui mens pas. Tente ta chance. »_ Elle n'avait pas tort. Il ne pourrait pas vivre un jour de plus sans lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu as été relâché ?

_ Tu t'es bien battue.

_ Ce n'était pas assez.

_ Tu m'as sauvé.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois.

_ Comment faisons-nous pour toujours nous retrouver dans de telles circonstances, Erza ?

_ Je l'ignore.

_ J'ai l'impression que le destin a fait en sorte que nous passions notre temps à nous sauver.

Erza ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait raison sur un point. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils étaient dans une situation désespérée et l'un finissait par sauver l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux mis leur vie en jeu pour se sauver. Ils ne faisaient même plus le décompte des dettes qu'ils se devaient. Quelque chose les unissait, quelque chose qui les appelait l'un à l'autre. _« Ne laisse pas passer ta chance une nouvelle fois. »_ Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ces choses-là mais elle ne pouvait pas nier la tension et la gêne qui subsistaient entre eux à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Jellal se rapprocha en la voyant confuse. Il crut qu'elle se sentait mal et voulut l'aider. Quand il se pencha sur elle, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils se figèrent, surpris par la tension qui reprenait son droit. Jellal se perdit dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle murmura son nom et il sentit sa peau se hérisser. Sans s'en rendre compte, il glissa une main sur son visage, main qui se perdit dans ses cheveux écarlates. Elle ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire. Le seul signe de sa gêne était la rougeur de ses joues. Il sentait qu'elle appréciait ce geste. Elle ferma même les yeux pour se laisser aller à cette douceur. C'était agréable.

_ Jellal, _murmura-t-elle de nouveau_.

_ Je sais, _répondit-il._ Moi aussi.

Alors, seulement, il se laissa aller à l'embrasser. Elle ne résista pas et donna du sien. Elle avait longtemps attendu que ça se produise, depuis trop longtemps pour en laisser passer l'occasion une nouvelle fois. C'était si doux et si tendre qu'elle crut être en train de rêver. Depuis quand avait-elle le droit au bonheur ?

_ Je suis un criminel, _murmura Jellal quand le baiser prit fin._

_ Le Conseil ne se soucie plus de toi. Je me fiche de ta condition.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es venue ?

Cet homme l'avait mise mal à l'aise au début. Il avait joué avec ses nerfs et avec ses sentiments. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu renier l'attraction qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ils avaient grandi et vécu le pire ensemble. Ils avaient traversé de grandes épreuves mais s'en étaient toujours sortis vivants. Elle aurait voulu le toucher mais elle était toujours incapable de bouger. Il attrapa sa main tandis que l'autre était toujours dans ses cheveux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a attiré ?

_ C'était tes cheveux. Je les aime beaucoup.

_ Ils ont une grande signification.

_ Tu as gardé ce nom que j'avais donné.

_ J'y tiens beaucoup.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Erza avait rouvert les yeux et les avait plongés dans ceux de Jellal. Ils étaient le miroir de ce qu'elle ressentait : de la reconnaissance et une forte affection pour cet homme qui l'avait fait sortir de l'Enfer.

_ Erza ?

_ Oui.

_ Je crois que je t'aime.

Elle sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer ses lèvres sur le pli que formait sa bouche pour effectuer ce geste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Il savait. Il avait compris. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le laissa l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il était un criminel mais elle s'en fichait. Pour être aimée de lui, elle avait été prête à tout sacrifier même sa propre vie. L'ironie du sort avait voulu que celui qui avait tenté de la tuer soit aussi celui qui la sauverait et qui l'aimerait. Se sentant protégée et aimée, Erza put se rendormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré…


End file.
